Lucy Madison you are Youth of the Year!
by mlt17
Summary: This isn't actually a Princess Diaries FanFic it is actually an original story that i have been writing for a while and sort of has the sam style as Meg Cabot. what it is about...a girl by the name of Lucy Madison...see inside
1. Chapter 1

**January 1st 2007 IN AUSTRALIA**

There are many powers in the world, powers that we cannot begin to understand. Some of us feel that we have the power to move mountains, but do we really? What if someone was given the power to change the world? What would they do with it?

Hello diary,

My name is Lucy Madison and this is my first entry so bear with me okay? Mum gave me this dairy to fill with my thoughts; values and anything else that might 'tickle my fancy' (direct quote not my words). She gave me you diary because on the 31st December 2006 I was made wait for it…

YOUTH OF THE YEAR!!!

Pretty impressive huh? I didn't have to write it in block letters either is just one of those things where if you don't write it in block letters it just doesn't have the same feel and expression.

Or is it just me?

How did I become YOUTH OF THE YEAR!!! You ask?

I entered it as a joke.

That's right a joke.

On the 1st of September 2006 (do you see a pattern going on here?) It was advertised on television I remember the ad so well…

_Do you feel you have what it takes to represent the youth of today?_

_Then come on down to the convention hall in Rockdale Sydney_

_And fill out the form! That's it just one form!_

_That tells us all about you!_

_And why you should be a Representative of Youth_

_For all around the world!_

_That's it the whole world!_

_So if you feel you have a special something to give_

_Come down to the hall on the following dates:_

_The 1st, 2nd and the 3rd of September!_

_See you there!_

Isn't sit ironic that I live practically next door to that particular hall?

So on the 2nd (Huh different number! Broke the pattern! Yippee!) Of September 2006 I went across to the hall with me two friends Jason and Amy. Who are both social rejects like me…

OH THE HORROR!!! (There's that block letter thing again)

Anyway…

So what chance has either of us got at being YOUTH OF THE YEAR!!! Right?

A pretty BIG chance if you ask me!

We were going over to the hall to see what was happening being curious and all and that's when it happened…

Jason said

"How 'bout we enter as a joke? It's not as if any of us is going to become YOUTH OF THE YEAR!!! Is it?

And being the poor little naive me said while laughing…laughing I tell you.

"Yeah sure let's do it!"

How stupid can you get?

So we all entered regardless of having to wait two hours to get a table to fill out the form (see how determined we were to complete our joke? Or was it the fact that we had nothing else to do? Most likely the latter) we put out entries in one of the large padlocked metal boxes and we were on our way.

Or more likely I was on my way…

We waited three months and in that time we just thought that we didn't win because we got nothing in the mail.

How WRONG we were or I was anyway.

Let's skip forward to the 31st of December shall we? I am pretty sure you don't want to listen to me sad life, regardless of the fact that you are paper and don't necessarily have feelings. I could never do that to you. I'm rambling…

So 31st of December came around and guess what was in my family's letter box (I will tell you about them later)

The letter came telling me that I was made:

YOUTH OF THE YEAR!!!

Here's the letter the letter that changed my life (with added commentary by me of course!):

_Dear Lucy Madison,_

_CONGRATULATIONS KID!_

_You have been chosen to represent the world by being the new: _

_YOUTH OF THE YEAR!!!_

_You have been chosen out of the many youths who filled out the forms to represent youth itself and what they want and need! _

_With this huge responsibility you will also be given the following things as gifts from us to make the load a bit easier: _

_A car and mobile phone of your choice _(did I forget to mention that I am seventeen and have my license? So really this free car made me feel loads better! LOADS! The phone would be cool too!)

_A new wardrobe of designer clothing which will be updated when needed _(Yes CLOTHES! No only that but DESIGNER! Need I say more?)

_When at formal events you will have bodyguards _(WOW!!!! A BODYGUARD!!! How COOL is that?)

_An allowance to spend on whatever you wish _(mmmmmmm…how much is this _allowance _thingy?)

_Fashion advice on what to wear and how to look _(WOW!!! That will be a REALLY BIG help in the social status. Which is at the moment nil.)

_A makeover _(DESPERATELY need one of those!!!)

_And when traveling you will be flying in personal jet and staying in 5 star accommodations. (HOLY COW!!! _I might like the youth gig more that I thought!)

(Every teenagers dream isn't it?)

_In the year that you will be representing youth you will be needed to go to many formal and informal events. You will also need to go on talk shows and other forms of media so then the world will know what you think the youth wants and needs! It is a big responsibility but we feel you can handle it! _

_We will be there to get you in three days so pack whatever you need. We will send a limo to pick you up on the 4th of January. _

_Once again congratulations and good luck,_

_CEO_

_Matthew Davis,_

_Youth of the Year Foundation_

There you go the letter that changed everything… I AM SOOOO GOING TO ENJOY THIS!!!!!! I GET A FREE PHONE AND CAR!!!! I GET DESIGNER CLOTHING!!!! I GET AN ALLOWANCE!!! I don't know how much it is BUT I GET AN ALLOWANCE!!!!!

SOMEONE PINCH ME!!!!

This is a dream…a very good dream but still a dream

WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL MY PARENTS?????????

Any suggestions???


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd January 2007 **

Hello Diary,

After gathering the courage all day yesterday I decided to tell my family the GOOD news while we were eating breakfast together this morning.

It went surprisingly…well

But I think my parents now think I am from another planet.

This is fine with me because in my mind I was adopted anyway.

My family consists of:

My brother Sam who is two years older then I, he rubs it into my face ALL the time. He also has the most annoying habits for example:

He drinks out of the carton DISGUSTING!!!!

He takes forever in the bathroom…when I am the girl and I should be the one doing that!!!!!!!!!! And he uses ALL of the hot water!!!!!

He listens to loud music at unappreciated times i.e. at night when some of us want to SLEEP!!!!

The age factor and how he got to experience everything first, which again he rubs into my face.

And because of his EXPERIENCE he feels the need to give me advice. Which I don't take to heart anymore because I always make a fool out of myself. Like the time where he said to drink coffee before going to bed because it helps you sleep… IT KEPT ME UP ALL NIGHT!!!!!!!!! Then I got a detention for falling asleep in class!!!!!

And when he brings his girlfriends home for dinner. DO THEY EVEN HAVE BRAINS? Why would they go out with HIM?????

Then there is my mum Julie she is an artist -

The most annoying things about my mum are:

She is ABSOLUTELY loony…but then for an artist she has to be doesn't she?

She doesn't help with cleaning the house she always has her "artistic" brainwaves around this time…and I KNOW that she just sit in her studio and listens to her "inspirational" music and nothing else.

When dad is on one of his business trips she forgets to pay the bills…it has gotten to the point where the bank rings and MAKES her pay it.

She also thinks that she knows everything in my life like the time where she thought that Sally Oats the most POPULAR girl in my school due to her supermodel looks and being head cheerleader, Was my friend!!!!!!!! I wish...NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mum also believes that there is good in every one…yeah except for when you are the devil's spawn like Sally Oats… I swear I saw fangs and a speared tail growing out of her once!!!! But mum? She sees a HALO and a pair of feathered wings. WHEN IS SHE GOING TO SEE THROUGH THAT?????

Then there is my dad Jeff who is a head of department at the company that he works at the business is all about helping youth that doesn't get the opportunities that I might get. Anyway dad's annoying habits are:

Forgetting birthdays…even mum remembers and she is the loony one.

Leaving the house at odd hours and waking us all up to say goodbye because he feels we'll forget him…his words not mine!

He also drinks from the carton…but my brother taught him that not the other Way around. See something wrong about the order?

And he loves to exercise and makes us come with him on a jog or to the gym and I personally don't need to exercise I am FINE the way I am!!!!!!!!!!

There.

That is the Madison family. In all their glory.

What was there reaction to me being made YOUTH OF THE YEAR!!! You ask?

I will tell you and it isn't going to be pretty.

We were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast I was eating cornflakes with Milo on top (YUMMY!!!!) Everything was quite. Dad was reading the morning paper and Sam was drinking his morning coffee to try and get rid of his latest hangover (sucker!!!) And mum was looking at colour charts because she wanted to paint the kitchen (again).

When it rose within me and I couldn't keep it in anymore.

I blurted out…

"I made YOUTH OF THE YEAR!!! I have the letter I am now the youth representative of the world".

Sam spat out his coffee all over the kitchen table and he had droplets coming out of his nose (AW!!!!!! Nauseating!!!!!!!) But he didn't start chocking as was expected.

He started laughing.

How mean is that?

And then he was like

"Good one Lucy!!!" as if he thought it was a joke.

I looked over at my parents and noticed that they didn't think I meant it either.

I was MAD!!! How could I not be?

But then I realised that NOTHING like this has even happened to me before so they assumed that I was telling a joke…so I will forgive them just this once.

I calmly got up from the kitchen table and went into my room and got the letter to prove that I was serious.

I showed it to them.

Let's just say that my mum busted everyone's eardrums.

I guess they or at least mum is happy for me.


End file.
